


My (Anti)Hero

by juiceboxxortiz



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxxortiz/pseuds/juiceboxxortiz
Summary: Macy is working at a petrol station when she's suddenly held up. Unsuspecting bikers of the Sons of Anarchy, Juice Ortiz and Chibs Telford, save the day. Smut Warning.





	My (Anti)Hero

Macy was stacking shelves when the barrel of the gun dug in to her ribcage.  
“Fuck,” she whispered, closing her eyes. Working in a service station at the back end of town meant not having all that many people to wave down when things were quiet. And robbing a store in a redneck town when it was busy was just dumb.  
“To the register. Everything you got.” The voice growled in her ear, handing her a bag.  
Macy began walking towards the front of the store, hands raised.   
The sliding doors opened and two men in kuttes walked in. They stood at the end of the second aisle, browsing through the magazines.  
Eyes wide, Macy tried getting their attention. The guy was slightly shorter than her, and he couldn’t see over the shelving.  
A subtle flick of her hand, stepping heavy as she walked. She cleared her throat three times before they looked up.  
Macy gestured briefly at the top of the man’s head bobbing behind her, and the men reached quietly inside their kuttes.  
As she rounded the aisle, the men stepped out and held up their guns. The robber stopped, looking at the men before registering what was going on. He grabbed Macy’s waist and pulled the gun up fast to the side of her head.  
“Whoa there,” the older of the two bikers said in a thick Scottish accent, raising a hand.   
“No need to be hasty. Just let the lass come to us and we’ll let you walk outta here, no harm, no foul.”  
Macy could feel the robber shaking against her. He was probably young, stupid, desperate. For what, she didn’t know. But she knew he thought they were alone and that he’d be in and out with a sack full of cash. Now he was shitting himself.  
“Don’t move, or I’ll shoot!’ The guy warned, pressing the gun harder against her scalp.  
Macy winced, rolling her eyes, kind of wishing that she’d just gotten the money for him and he would have been gone.  
“Not moving, just let her go.” The younger one replied. “You shoot her, you don’t get out of here except in a bodybag. You let her go, you leave and we don’t follow.”  
The robber tensed, weighing up his options before shoving Macy forward toward the older biker and legging it for the door.  
Macy crashed in to the man, him grabbing her. She turned to see the younger biker tackle the robber to the floor. They wrestled, the biker straddling over the robber. The robber made to shoot at the biker, but the gun was knocked to the side before the biker shot him in the chest.  
It took a moment for Macy to realise that another shot had gone off, and a few more moments to feel the burning pain in her thigh.  
The Scot held her up as she started to slip. The biker’s spoke to one another, but Macy wasn’t sure what they were talking about. The world tipped as the older man picked her up and carried her out of the store. He laid her in the back of a black van. There wasn’t much light and it didn’t take long until she passed out.

***

“Don’t sit up. Just wait until you wake up first.”  
Macy’s vision slowly came in to focus. She felt somewhat queasy, and there was a throbbing pain in her leg. Reaching for the source of the pain, she felt a large bandage. Remembering everything that happened, she was thankful that she wasn’t in a morgue.  
Someone was sitting on the couch across from her. The younger biker. His mohawk and tribal tattoos the first thing she recognised.  
“Hey, how you feeling?” he asked.  
“Like I was getting robbed and then two bikers came in and saved me.”  
He smiled. It was a nice smile and for some reason, Macy felt safe. Maybe because he had saved her, or maybe because she wasn’t dead and he had something to do with that.  
“If you don’t feel too nauseous, I can help you sit up and you can have some water.”  
Macy nodded and he assisted her, nearly dropping her when she yelled out.  
“Shit, did I hurt you?”  
“No, the bullet smacking into my thigh did.”  
He eased her back in to the bed, the blanket slipping down to reveal her panties. Quickly pulling it back up for her, he blushed slightly.  
“Chibs had to cut your pants off to patch you up. Didn’t want to try putting something else on in case I did any damage, so I just put a blanket over you.”  
“That’s alright.” Macy replied, accepting a glass of water and taking a sip.  
“I’m Juice, by the way.”  
“Macy.” she responded, wondering how someone got a name like Juice.  
“Take these, they’ll help with the pain.” Juice handed over two pain killers.  
Macy took them and swallowed, sitting back against the pillows.  
“So what happened? I remember everything up until getting put in the back of the van.”  
“I kinda killed the guy-”  
“’Kinda’ killed the guy?” Macy cut in.  
“Yeah, well, he was definitely trying to kill me.”  
Juice’s chuckle was light and throaty.  
“Chibs got you out of there while I went and got the security tape. We’re not very liked around here, my club. If people knew we were the ones involved, we’d be picked up and charged.”  
Macy sipped more water, confused. “Why would you be charged? It was self-defence.”  
“The cops use any excuse to bring us in. We’re from the Sons of Anarchy.”  
Macy looked down at his kutte, seeing the patches. Then up to the walls where Sons of Anarchy and other motorcycle paraphenalia plastered the walls. She figured she was in the clubhouse.  
“Yeah, I’ve heard of you guys.”  
Juice nodded. He almost looked sad, and Macy certainly didn’t want him to feel that way.  
“I mean, I’ve heard all the stuff people say. I don’t really care, you guys seem nice. You helped me.  
Juice smiled before continuing, sitting on the edge of the bed.   
“We brought you back here and Chibs stitched you up. He had to go speak with the club and let everyone know what happened. I’m here to make sure you don’t call anyone and report us.”  
“Why would I do that? You stopped the guy from robbing the place and getting away, as well as saving me.”  
“I should have just let him go. You wouldn’t have gotten shot if I did.”  
“No way! If he’d gotten away, he would have done it to someone else. I got shot, I didn’t die.”  
Macy reached out and grabbed his hand. Juice let her, and Macy felt the rough skin and the hard metal of his rings press against her palm.  
A phone started ringing, and Macy jumped, letting go of Juice’s hand as he reached for the phone on the bed.  
“Who’s Brian?”  
“Ah shit, that’s my boss.”  
Juice handed the phone over to Macy and she answered, putting it on loudspeaker.  
“Macy, are you ok?”  
“Yeah, Brian, I’m fine.”  
“Where are you?”  
Macy looked over at Juice, who gave her a somewhat warning glance.  
“I’m in a shack or hut or something. All I know is that I got shot and I woke up all patched up.” she shrugged, looking at Juice for confirmation on her story.   
He nodded, serious look across his face.  
“It’s alright, the security tape behind the counter was taken, but I’m going to go through the backroom tapes with Sheriff Unser.”  
Juice’s eyes went wide and he quietly moved from the bed to the hallway, closing the door behind him.  
“Ok, um, I’m going try figure out where I am, get down there to give my statement.” Macy replied, wondering how she could get the backroom tape before anyone could watch it. She wasn’t about to let her heroes go down for something that wasn’t their fault.  
“I could come and get you?”  
“No, it’s fine, I don’t know where I am to direct you. Looks like I might just on the outside of Charming.” Macy was trying to think quick, take Brian’s focus from the tape.   
“Can you do me a favour? I need some pants, I don’t have any at the moment. Long story, I’ll tell you when I get there.”  
“Yeah, sure. I’ll go grab you something to wear.”  
Macy hung up, and Juice was back in the room. She hadn’t even heard him come back in.   
“Unser’s on our payroll. One of the guys is calling him now to let him know the situation.”  
“That’s good. I got my boss out of the way for a little bit, so he won’t cause too many problems until I get down there.”  
Juice looked a little uneasy. Like he wanted to say something, but was conflicted.  
“What’s up?”  
“We need you to get that tape. Unser can’t just misplace it, it’s the only piece of evidence, it’ll look too suss. He needs to log it and then you need to figure out how to get it without the deputy seeing you.”  
This wasn’t really how Macy saw her day going. It wasn’t even how she saw the aftermath of the robbery going. But Juice was cute and he and Chibs had saved her. She figured she owed them at least one favour.  
“I’ll think of something.”  
Juice looked impressed at her bravery, and Macy hoped that she could pull this off. She wanted to impress him.

Juice pulled up a block from the service station.  
“Are you gonna be able to walk?” he asked, helping her out of the van.  
“Yeah, I’ll be alright. I’ll take it as slow as possible.”  
Juice was uneasy, letting her go, but she gave him a reassuring smile, wrapping the towel that he gave her tightly around her and hobbling off.  
There was a police car and an ambulance, but plenty of police tape cordoning off the front of the store. Calling over the deputy, she explained who she was and he let her through.  
Sheriff Unser was there, watching her walk over. He gestured for her to go to the patrol car, which was closer, opening the back door for her to sit on.  
“You’re Macy?” He asked.  
Macy nodded and he asked the deputy to take her statement. The paramedics looked over her injury while she talked, and Unser logged the tape, putting it in an evidence bag and placing it in the trunk of the patrol car.  
She recounted everything she knew, except seeing Juice and Chibs’ faces, and everything that Juice had told her.  
“Macy! You’re here.” Brian called, coming over with a pair of sweatpants in his hands.  
“Thanks, Brian.” she said, taking the pants from him.  
He held a blanket up that the paramedics had given her so she could slip on the sweatpants. The wound stung but the paramedics said she was lucky it missed anything important. It would heal quickly. Macy gave an internal thumbs up to Chibs.  
“I’m going to talk to Unser, get the rest of the information. Apparently I can’t view the tapes until they’ve looked at them over at the station.” Brian said, hand on her shoulder, before walking away.  
Macy felt a little bad for what she was about to do, but there was no real shop damage and he wouldn’t need insurance.   
Lifting herself up, she limped around the car, happy that the pain was real so she could pull this off. There was sweat beading on her forehead and the pain was becoming worse again, the meds wearing off.  
“Um, deputy? Sorry, would you mind getting one of the medics for me? I’m not feeling well.”  
The deputy hurried off and Macy slumped down on the edge of the open trunk. Reaching in slightly, she pulled out the tape, shoving it down the back of her sweats and pulling her shirt over the top. She tightened the cord on the pants and prayed the tape would hold.  
A medic came over, administering more meds. She sat and smiled, thanking him before Unser and Brian walked back over again.  
“So you’re sure you didn’t see anyone?”  
“I’m sure.”  
“And the shack you were staying at, where was it?”  
“I have no idea. It was out of town, and when I was picked up by someone along the road, I was just in so much pain I could hardly see, let alone chart my coordinates by the sun. I don’t even know what direction we came in to town.”  
Macy saw Unser smile, but she was the only one who did.  
“It’s alright, nothing you could do. Looks like it’s gonna be pretty open and shut. The robber was a junkie, and seems like your hero was out doing some anonymous vigilante work. You’re free to go.”  
Unser walked off to make a phone call and Brian prattled on about her not having to come to work for as long as she needed.  
Macy smiled, assuring him she would be back at work as soon as she could.  
Shortly after, a nondescript car pulled up, and a young guy with a bright face and wild blonde hair sticking out of his head. He didn’t look anything over 21.  
“Hey, Macy! Crazy day!” he said, coming over to me.  
“Yeah, you’re telling me! You come to pick me up, Brandon?” She went along with the kid, assuming this was the play.  
“Sure did. How are you to walk?”  
“Not great, I’ve only just had pain meds so they’ll take a bit to kick in.”  
“No problem.” ‘Brandon’ replied, and without missing a beat, scooped her up gently from the car and carried her over to his. He put her down next to the passenger door, thankfully on the other side where no one could see the tap slipping down the back of her pants.  
Macy slid awkwardly into the passenger seat and he ran around to the drivers side.  
Driving along, she managed to remove the tape out of the bottom of the pants.  
“So, are you with the club?” Macy asked. ‘Brandon’ wasn’t dressed in biker gear, so she could only assume.  
“Yeah, I’m Kip, but everyone calls me Halfsack.”  
Unlike Juice’s name, Macy wasn’t as curious about how Kip got his.  
“Wouldn’t they know something was up when you rocked up, being with the bikers? Juice told me you’re not well liked here.”  
He kept his eyes on the road, a big grin plastered on his face.  
“I’m not from around here, and no one knows me yet. I’m a prospect. This is my first gig on my own, and I really wanna get patched in so if you could maybe put in a good word for me? How well I handled this?”  
He was so excitable, so eager to please, she had to smile at him.  
“Sure thing, Kip. You’ve done a great job.”  
They pulled in to a yard with a big sign reading “Teller Morrow Garage”. Pushing up from the seat, Macy grabbed the video and came around the side of the car, standing before a bunch of bikers. They looked at her expectantly, and she pulled the tape out from behind her back. They all clapped and cheered.   
Macy bowed, slightly tipping forward before standing back up. Juice came over and picked her up, taking her to a picnic bench and setting her down.  
Someone took the tape to meet it’s fate and another someone handed her a beer.  
“Chibs!” She cried out, smiling as the Scot walked over to her.  
“Hi lass! You did it!”  
Chibs and Juice introduced Macy to everyone. Chibs went off to talk to some others and Juice and Macy were left to hang out. They chatted a lot and drank a little before Macy grew tired and Juice took her home.

***

A few weeks had passed, and Macy began to feel better, her wound healing over. She had gone back to work, not able to stand being in the house for days on end anymore.  
The club had opened it’s arms to her, and Juice would often come and pick her up to hang out at the clubhouse. She’d become an official friend to them.

It was another quiet day and Macy sat on her stool, watching while the coworker that had been assigned to her stocked the shelves. She wasn’t allowed to be on shift by herself (Brian’s orders), so she stayed on the register.  
Generally it was boring, unless Juice dropped in to see her. It happened whenever Juice wasn’t busy with club business, and every time he approached the sliding doors and smiled at her, she felt her posture straighten, her smile growing wide and hurting her cheeks.  
They openly flirted, and Macy found herself thinking about Juice whenever he wasn’t around.

“Hey, pretty lady.” Juice said, leaning up against the counter.  
“Well hey there, handsome.” Macy replied.  
“You going on break soon?”  
Macy looked at the clock on her phone. Nearly lunch time. She nodded, and Juice leant forward even closer.  
“Wanna go get something to eat?”  
Macy’s stomach fluttered, and she nodded, slipping off the stool and walking out of the register booth.  
“Hey, Derek? I’m going for lunch, watch the register!” Macy called. She didn’t wait for Derek’s response, just grabbed Juice by the front of the kutte, leading him to the door to the store room instead of towards the sliding door.  
Pulling him in to the room, she closed the door, locking it behind them. Turning up the store speakers, she looked over at Juice, who was happily confused.  
“Are we getting lunch from the stock? Because I was thinking burgers from the diner down the road.”  
“Juice, we’ve been flirting and teasing each other for weeks now. I don’t think I ever really thanked you for what you did for me that day. Plus, I figured we could work up an appetite.”  
He didn’t need to ask anymore questions. Juice answered by kissing her, hard, confirming her thoughts as to how he felt.  
No need for foreplay, they’d been at it for weeks. The looks, the innuendo jokes, grazing each other with their hands when they thought no one was looking.  
Barely breaking their kiss, all the while giggling, they struggled out of their jeans.  
Juice grabbed Macy by the back of the thighs, lifting her on to a stack of canned drinks. She winced, and he pulled back.  
“Fuck, you ok?”  
He looked down, realising his hand had pushed against her wound.  
“It’s ok, it’s just a bit tender.”  
Juice leant down, placing a gentle kiss just above the now-healed-over wound.  
“Sorry babygirl, I didn’t think.”  
Macy grinned and got back to kissing him as he pressed his raging self against her.  
Moaning loudly, she squeezed her legs around him, encouraging him. She knew he was trying to prolong it, but as much as she wanted this to keep going, she was more desperate to feel him deep within her. She also knew she wasn’t going to last much longer with him rocking himself against her clit.  
Just when Macy thought she couldn’t handle it anymore, Juice pulled back a little, sliding between her folds and filling her completely.  
Juice let out a grunt, moving his lips from her mouth to her neck. He thrust quickly, keen, unable to stop now that he’d finally gotten a taste of what he’d wanted.  
Macy rolled her hips with him, and he snaked a hand between them, rubbing the pad of his thumb in circles over her clit.  
Derek started banging on the door.  
“Macy! You in there? The music is really loud and I can’t get in there!” He yelled.  
“Yeah, working on it!” Macy’s voice was strained as she felt the beginning of an orgasm approach.  
Derek knocked more, jiggling the door handle, not having heard Macy.  
Macy was glad she’d turned the music up, her’s and Juice’s moans were untamed, echoing around the room.  
“Persistent little prick.” Juice said as he fucked her.   
Derek was still banging on the door.  
Macy’s chuckles turned into groans as skin slapped against skin.  
“I’m-” she started to call back out to Derek, but her focus turned quickly as she found her release, clenching hard around Juice and digging her nails to his shoulders.  
That tipped Juice over the edge, and he rocked slowly inside of her as they rode their orgasms out.  
Juice helped Macy down. They pulled their pants back on, smiling and blushing at each other, straightening up.  
Macy turned the speakers back down and opened the door, Derek on the other side looking annoyed.  
“Fixed it. Heading out to lunch, see you in an hour!”  
They reached Juice’s bike, pulling on their helmets. Taking off, the vibrations on the bike felt harsh against her sensitive body, but Macy didn’t care. She was with Juice and she was thankful for the gun shot wound in her leg.  
It hurt like a bitch, but now she had the club, and Juice, and a story to tell about how her life went from average and dull to exciting and unpredictable.

Sitting in the diner, Macy sipped her Coke, watching Juice while he absentmindedly played with his rings, looking content.  
“Question,” he said.  
“Hmm?”  
“If that’s what I get for saving your life that day, what does Chibs get for being part of it and stitching you up?”  
Macy thought for a moment, pretending to really ponder.  
“He’ll have to be happy with a bottle of whiskey. I’m a one-man kind of woman.”  
“Good to know.” Juice grinned.


End file.
